les_livversefandomcom-20200213-history
Marie Hakim
Marie Hakim is a year two student at Grissom Academy, Ava Birchall's protector, and currently dating Nathan Octavius. She is the daughter of the Egyptian deity Anubis, the god of mummification and the afterlife in Egyptian Mythology. Appearance Marie is of Egyptian descent with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and dark brown eyes that can be mistaken for black in the absence of light. She is marked with an Egyptian hieroglyph across her back, which is where her power stems from. Nathan considers her to be very pretty, while Ava says she looks just like her mother, saying Corinne Hakim was "beautifully different." Ava also described her as being "the color of a good coffee," and when Marie describes her mother to Nathan she mentioned that they have the same, "cafe au lait complexion." She is toned and fit, and regularly works out alongside Nathan. Personality Marie is fairly outgoing with a love for creativity and Anthropology. She is good for comforting others, as she's seen a lot in her short life. She's also described to be very mature for her age. Marie tends to ignore others at times for her own preferences, but always stays attentive to her close circle of family and friends. She feels a massive amount of guilt over an incident in her past that involved her mother's death and her father's temporary loss of control of the underworld. Marie hides it expertly behind her mature facade. Marie can also be easily embarrassed, such as through Nathan's original affections towards her and the length of time it took for her to actually approach him. Marie is extremely loyal to her friends and treats them as family; as shown through her friendship and subsequent courtship with Nathan, her acceptance and defense of Eliott's demeanor before his death, her protection of Ava without question, and her comfort to Daisy when she found out she was pregnant. She is also surprisingly affectionate, having kissed Seth in Egypt, Nathan, and Ava on the cheek multiple times. Fatal Flaw Marie Hakim's fatal flaw is holding grudges, as her mother told her. It can lead to not wanting help or not asking to be saved in deadly situations because she doesn't like someone. However, she doesn't exhibit this flaw much, as she doesn't have a reason to hate anyone. Abilities and Items General Abilities= Marie, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits: *'ADHD': Marie's supernatural alertness and keen senses will keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. *'Dyslexia': Marie's brain is "hard-wired" for reading ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. *'Swordsmanship': Marie is a skilled user of her sickles, and trained in Egypt and the Egyptian equivalent of Hades' Domain. *'Will Power & Endurance': Marie, and most children of Death deities, has tremendous strength of will and can endure both physical and mental pain, especially those that have spent time in their respective parent's domains. *'Arabic (limited)': Marie speaks Arabic, having studied it in in Egypt, though she is not completely fluent. |-|Demigod Abilities= *'Geokinesis': Marie can find any underground caves, tunnels, trapdoors and change their shapes to suit her needs or destroy them. *'Cryokinesis (limited)': When Marie gets nervous or infuriated, she generates an aura of intense cold, making the temperature around her drop to freezing, with the ground around her and anything she touches turning white with frost. This is a general trait of the children of the underworld gods. *'Mist Manipulation/Mystiokinesis': Marie has a great potential to perform magic and manipulate the Mist. Her mother had this ability as well, but Marie's potential is even greater. She has mastered her skill, as she has had much practice per Anubis' request. *'Death Sense': Marie can sense death like her half brother Hayden, or can sense when someone's death is nearing. *'Cat Whisperer': Marie can speak to cats as cats are the guardians of Duat. |-|Magical Items= *'Marie's Tattoo': Marie has a tattoo across her entire back. This is the source of her power, which was given to her by her father and draws on the power of Duat. If this tattoo is broken in any way (via any injuries, etc.), her magic will be broken and will not be given back until the tattoo is complete. It emanates a dark glow when she is using her magic, but unless she does this without a shirt on it's not noticed. *'Marie's Sickles': Marie's sickles are enchanted by Anubis and like Riptide, can only harm monsters and not mortal humans. It's made of meteoric iron, polished by Marie when she first received it. There are special Egyptian runes on the handle and it gives the wielder special properties, still unknown to Marie. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Demigods